Arctic Ice
by Dawnhaze25
Summary: There is a new girl at Hetalia Academy, Mabel, the personification of the country of Melnovia. She has to move into a boys dorm with Lukas (Norway) and slowly makes friends with the rest of the Nordics. Mabel is experienced with witchcraft, mostly spells and gets into the magic club. Her life is slowly changing, what will Mabel's story be now? (No Lemon) Lukas/Norway x OC
The New Roommate

 **A/N: Heyo! I'm taking a break from my story; Falling for a Villain, and writing this story! I hope you enjoy! Also, I'm making up a lot of stuff in the story… So sorry if you get lost! 3X**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of their characters.**

 **Mabel's POV**

I was flipping through the yellowed pages of my spell book. The thick cover looking like it was put through a laundry machine and the pages looking like Egyptian papyrus scrolls.

I was studying a spell on how to summon anyone without my chalk or items. Then- _ding dong._

I shuffled to the front door of my small house. I open the door, to be greeted by a mailman. He wasn't one of the normal mailmen you see around though, he seemed to be wearing a school uniform of some kind…

"Hey there! Would you be Mabel Dautzenberg?" he asked in a British Accent.

"Yes that would be me, and you are?"

"I'm Peter! I help out at the Hetalia Academy! I'm here to tell you that you had gotten accepted! Congratulations! Here I have brought you a uniform and letter to give to Principal Vargas when you get here!" he said jumping up and down.

He sure talks a lot…

I take the package and the letter and thank Peter for coming over. Before I know it, he's already bouncing down my drive way and up the street. He must have had to much sugar, or drank to much coffee.

 **Time Skip!**

I arrive at the academy wearing the white polo and just above knee length pleated navy blue skort (a skit with shorts attached) that Peter had given to me.

There were a lot of people past the big front gates.

I had applied to go to Hetalia Academy, being the country of Melnovia and all.

I was an island in between Russia and Alaska. I was on the Russian side of the international time border, and have good relations with Russia, America, Hawaii and Canada.

I was walking around, a bit puzzled, this was a big court yard! I found the large oak doors that I assumed were the front doors and entered.

I didn't know where to go from there, so many people and doors. How could I find the office?!

There were a lot more boys than girls here. In fact, I haven't seen a girl yet. I start turning around to see who I would trust to talk to, then someone taps me on the shoulder.

I turn around to see it's Peter. "Hello Peter" I say, nicely.

"You're probably lost; I'll show you the office!" he says, jumping up and down.

We walk down hallways, and pass a lot of boys. Them all looking at us for a brief moment. I saw one girl wave at Peter, she has been the only girl I've seen. She was carrying paintbrushes, a canvas and some paint.

When we finally made it to the office, there was this man sitting in a chair looking at papers piled in front of him.

"Mr. Vargas! Mabel Dautzenberg has arrived. He looked up and seemed very kind.

"We have another girl in the Academy now! Isn't this great!" he said, opening his arms wide.

"Yeah! You'll be the eleventh girl here!" Peter adds, not loosing a bit of energy.

There were only ten girls here before me? I guess that's why I only saw one girl here.

"The only problem is that we only have five girl dorms, we weren't expecting a lot of girls, and those dorms are now full…" Mr. Vargas, scratching his chin.

"Does that mean I have to share a room with a boy?" I say, getting a bit nervous about my near future.

"Sadly, yes. But I have found someone that won't bother you. He only bothers his brothers." He says a matter of fact-ly.

He hands Peter a sheet of paper, he looks at it and then looks at me, "Lets go find your dorm Mabel!"

We walk through a couple halls and get to an elevator. We enter once it arrives, and thankfully, it's empty.

Peter presses the 5th floor button labelled: _Boys dorms & Arcade Room_

I see the 6th floor is labelled: _Girls Dorms & Spa_

I feel the elevator start rising, and goes _ding_ , at every floor we pass. I feel a bit nervous, being a girl and having to live in a dorm with a boy, and not to mention the whole floor is full of boys.

The doors open on the 5th floor and we walk out. All the doors are a dark blue.

I get some stares from boys in the hall, they're probably wondering why there is a girl here on this floor that they do not recognize with a suitcase. Peter doesn't seem to notice, being the Happy-Go-Lucky personality he has.

We stop at dorm number 225. "Here is your dorm room Mabel! He says and hand me a key card with my name, gender, birthday and photo on it. I think they got my photo from my boss. We always need headshots after we have gotten a random growth spurt and look like a whole new person.

I tap my key card on the lock on the door (Like the ones at hotels) and the little light turns green as the door unlocks.

I see Peter has already run down the hall and open a room. I can hear him say something like, "Guess what Raivis?!" and then his door shuts.

I look in my room. It's a standard dorm room; two desks, two nightstands, and two beds.

I look at the empty bed first; I think it's mine. It has a dark blue duvet and a darker grey fitted sheet set. I'm glad they have a darker bed set' in-case it's that time of month.

One the bed that is taken, it has the same colour duvet, but a white fitted sheet set. There is someone sitting there reading a book.

He has very light blonde hair with a cross holding some of it back. He also has dull blue eyes and slightly pale skin.

"Hello," I say, trying not to surprise him, he probably heard the door open and me drag my suitcase in too.

He just looks me over and says, "Hello, you must be my new roommate, I wasn't expecting a girl. Mr. Vargas said that my new roommate had thing in common with me."

"I'm Mabel Dautzenberg of Melnovia. I like to preform magic, read and play video games. I also like to draw and paint." I say, not really knowing how to introduce myself.

"I'm Lukas Bondevik of Norway. Nice to meet you." He replied, with a lack of emotion or just didn't care. Maybe he was disappointed that I was girl or something.

There was an awkward silence and then Lukas broke the silence. "You said you liked to preform magic, what kind?"

"I'm not one of those magicians that cut people in half if you're thinking that. I'm more on the Black Magic side," I open my suitcase and drag out the ancient book, it lands on my bed with a big _thump,_ "this is the magic book I usually use to cast spells and whatnot."

He looks interested by the age of the book. To tell the truth, I have no idea how old this book is. It's been passed down generation, by generation to the next ruler of Melnovia. But since we're immortal, it's only passed down when we get the spurt of when we're to old to rule. Then a new country will rise.

"That's a big book." He said, with no emotion what-so-ever.

"Would you like to look through it?" I asked, handing him the book.

He took it in his lap and started flipping through the pages. Scanning spell after spell. The crisp sound of paper against paper ever few minutes.

"This is a very interesting book, there is a lot of strange variations of spells I already know. They're quite odd." He says with a puzzled look on his face, the first emotion I've seen on his face.

"How so?" I ask, I've never thought they were strange. At the same time, it's the only magic book I've used. It's quite large, so I can never get bored.

"Well first, they're all in English and not Grecian script. Also, the formulas for them are all mixed up." Lukas says, running his finger down the pages.

"In the back, there are Melnovian spells that I usually use. They're more effective and last longer then the Grecian spells." I reply, a matter of factly. I've tried Grecian spells a couple times, but they fade faster in my opinion.

He flipped to the back of the book and tried a spell. His pronunciation was off; I guess he's not accustomed to speaking Melnovian.

There was a white glow in front of him appearing slowly, glowing brighter and brighter. I could see his mouth moving, but I couldn't hear him anymore.

Then, my arm slipped. The pillow I was leaning on was no longer there. Lukas had summoned it to him.

"I've been trying that spell for so long and I still can't get to work! How do you do it on your fist try?" I say, now disappointed in myself.

"I wasn't expecting it to work. I thought that my speech would be so bad that I couldn't get it to work." Lukas says, staring blankly at me.

Then, he throws it back at me and it land at the foot of my bed.

As is on cue, there was a knock on the door. Lukas got up and opened it. Since I was already at the foot of my bed getting my pillow, I took a peek at the door. From what I could see, it was four boys: One tall one that was also emotionless he had rectangular framed glasses. One with messy hair, and was smiling like a little kid who got candy. Another on who looked a little concerned from the one with messy hair and had a puffin on his shoulder, and the last one had a happy little look, one notch down from Peter's hyperness.

The one with messy hair seemed to have noticed me and said, "Dude! Why do you have a girl in here?! Did you finally get a girlfriend? Wait, I don't recognize her… Is she new?!"

All five of them looked at me, I just hid behind my pillow, and started to play with the hem of my shin high socks. It was kind of intimidating being watched by so many boys…

 **Luka's POV**

 **Earlier that day….**

Mr. Vargas had come told me that I was getting a roommate. So much for having a whole dorm to myself. My brothers were all sharing rooms and I got my own.

I was sitting on my bed reading a book of spells. I needed a something to out spell Romania. He had recently come up with a really good spell, and I needed to find a better one.

Then, I heard the lock on the door click, was my new roommate already here? It was a bit early.

Instead of a new roommate coming in, it was housekeeping. They started stripping the unused bed and placed the bleach white sheets in the hamper and the started fitting the bed with grey sheets?

I had thought grey sheets were only for girls. I had only seen them when I had to do a project with Liechtenstein once and had went to the door of her room as I waited for her to get some supplies.

Then, housekeeping left and about one hour later, I could hear Peter outside talking to someone. Then the door clicked, and opened. I could hear someone pulling a suitcase in and dropping some bags on the other bed.

I didn't look up until I heard a feminine voice say, "Hello."

I look up to see a girl around Raivis's age, she was a little short to and had brown hair that flowed to her hips. She also had piercing cerulean eyes and slightly pink lips. Her skin wasn't tanned, nor was it pale. She looked stunning. I didn't know what to say. And to think that I had to share a room with her…

 **Mabel's POV**

 **Back to the present**

"That's Mabel Dautzenberg, my new roommate." Lukas says. They're all still looking at me. I roll over to the head of my head and that's when they all come in.

"Hey! I'm Matthias! I'm also one of Lukas's brothers." The one with messy hair says to me, it seems like he could be annoying…

"Hello Mabel, I'm Tino!" the happier looking one says to me. He seems nice…

"Berwald" the tallest one says, he seems a bit intimidating…

"My name is Emil." The one with the Puffin says, "and this is Mr. Puffin." He gestures to the bird on his shoulder.

"Nice to meet you all," I say, still in a foetus position at the head of my bed, "if you don't know yet, I'm the personification of Melnovia."

"I guess you've met my brothers now." Lukas says, now on his bed again, "Why do you guys always intrude my room. Sometimes I like to be alone you know."

"Because I'm awesome and I am in charge!" Matthias says and puts his shoed foot on my office chair.

"Get your dirty shoe off my chair Mr. I'm-So-Awesome." I say.

"Oooh, feisty!" is all he says in return. Then he drops his foot down to the floor.

I feel like putting a little trick… I start reciting word in my head and rolling my wrist in the air. There is a blue glow that starts above my hand, Lukas and Emil notice, but the others don't. They don't seem to care either.

Then I 'throw' the glowing orb toward Matthias, and he gets soaked with water.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR LUKAS?!" he says clearly pissed.

"It wasn't me" he says, still no emotion. I guess that's something good about Lukas, I know he won't annoy me.

"Emil, was it Lukas?" Matthias asks. Emil shakes his head 'no' and them points to me.

"You did it?!" he says taking me by the shoulders. When he lets go he groans and says "Not another person who can preform magic… But at least there is one more person I can throw LEGO© at…"

I draw a circle and star in the air with my hand. With the right items I should be able…

Just then a rather large pile of LEGO bricks falls over Matthias's head. Lukas comes over and gives a high five.

"New best friend!" Emil says, and we air five.

"And I thought that you were really hot!" Matthias exclaims, I start to blush at the comment, but my comeback was, "I only annoy annoying people Matthias, that's just the way I am."

"I will get revenge!" he claims as he marches out of the room.

"I guess you out-awesomed Matthias Mabel." Tino says, "That has never happened before. I'm sure we'll all be great friends."

Then they all file out of the room. Maybe I can talk to Berwald, Tino and Emil more another day…

 **Hey! Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please comment if you enjoyed it, member or guest! All feedback if accepted! Thanks for reading!**

 **~Dawnhaze25**


End file.
